


Stuck

by LaLunaWritesStuff



Series: Moments of Spideypool [10]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool-fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Minor Injuries, and a bit of smut, on a mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1694033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLunaWritesStuff/pseuds/LaLunaWritesStuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade wants to return home after a mission, but he can't find his favourite Spider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> Actually I had some nice sexy times with a lovely sprinkle of smut planned for today, but I can't quite get it done ^^"  
> So, here's something different for you, while I tweak at the other chap ;)  
> Enjoy <3

“Spidey? Oi, Webhead!” Deadpool called through the streets after he’d chased the last of his targets into SHIELD custody. He’d opted for not killing today, mainly because it was the guy’s loot he was after, and this one he had not only stolen, but knotted securely to his belt.  
But now his favourite Spider was nowhere in sight, not even up in the sky webbing his way.

“Spiiiiiiiiideeeeeey!” he hollered and waited for a few seconds before trying again. Then he heard it. Not a call for help, but actually a little beep. Looking down, he saw a tiny dot blinking on his wrist and then remembered the emergency communicators Peter’s build for just the two of them. They would just beep once and then blink in stoplight-colors to indicate where the other was – red was far, yellow closer, and green just around the corner.  
So Wade started walking, in one direction – still red. In the other – red. On the third try the light flickered yellow and he set off running.

The Merc didn’t have a bad feeling about it, but it did make him curious as to why Peter would need his help on a regular mission that wasn’t even violent. So he ran faster and followed the blinking light on his wrist around the last corner when he stopped at the sight before him.

There was his little Spider, upside-down as usual. What was pretty much not usual at all was his position. He was literally stuck in a narrow alley, right in _two_ wire fences at the _same time_. If it wouldn’t look kinda painful the Merc would’ve laughed.  
But the way Peter’s right leg was stuck in the higher fence, the left one dangling down while his torso was wedged into the second fence actually made him a little uncomfortable.

“Can you ... uh ... help me out here?”, he asked and frowned as Wade chuckled at Peter’s tone. So far everything was alltight, at least he wasn’t hurt, just in no position to get outta there on his own.  
The older man stood there with his hands on his hips, studying the situation.  
”You know what,” he began and finally moved forwards to shake the fence, which made Peter yelp a little. “I never thought I’d see you like this. I mean, look at you! I thought the only thing you could ever get stuck in was our bed!”  
“Well, I think I proved that theory wrong,” Peter replied dryly, all the while hanging upside down and hoping even too much blood to the brain couldn’t kill him.  
“Oh, that’s not a bad thing at all, ‘cause I got a new theory right here for you!” Wade explained professionally and tugged at the fence again, observed some of the parts that stuck out.  
“And what would that be?” the younger man asked and crossed his arms in front of his chest, because they were hanging around useless otherwise. And his fingers began to tingle.  
“Uh, first of all, don’t move around so much, there are some metal things sticking out that might cut you. And second, I get plenty more bed-ideas when I see you like this, all bent and upside down and spidery sexy.”  
“There isn’t much of spidery anything right now, so ...”  
Wade nodded, too distracted to reply. Allthough the Merc sometimes had his issues, Peter would trust him with his life, so now he just waited patiently for the older man to rescue him.

What actually surprised him was when Wade flicked open a pocket on his belt and pulled something out that resembled a swiss army knife.  
“Multitool, hella usefull. You might wanna consider buying one,” he teased and started snipping away some spikes of the thick wire with it.  
“Usually I don’t encounter that many fences when I’m over the city.”  
“How the hell did you get here, anyway?”  
“I followed this guy and hoped to get him chased towards the SHIELD people. And I kinda did a skydive for those fences, when he climbed over them. I thought I would hold onto them but they aren’t in best shape, so ... I fell through.”  
Wade giggled again, but concentrated on not cutting Peter with the pointy parts of wire he dug out of the broken fence.  
“Almost there ...” he mumbled and stepped closer so Peter could pull himself up on his shoulder.  
“But my foot is still stuck in the second one,” the younger man sighed and sounded tired. Wade wondered if he was in pain, something poking him where he couldn’t see, but he decided not to ask. He needed to keep a cool head for this.  
“I’m just gonna lift you up there and then climb up and in between and cut your foot loose.”  
“You mean to cut the fence, right?” Peter replied instantly and the Merc laughed.  
“Only because it’s you, sweetie-bum.”  
“I don’t like that nickname.”  
“It’s either that or Mr. SexyFlexy.”  
“Ugh. You called me honey before, I liked that one,” Peter reminded and motioned for Wade to push him higher. “Allright, wait over here, I’ll try something,” he mumbled and gripped the upper part of the fence tightly.  
His foot wouldn’t go anywhere, so he wiggled around for a moment, trying to come up with a good strategy to move.  
“Oh, am I gonna be witnessing the magic that is a sexy bendy body?!”  
“You can look away if you can’t take it.”  
“OH giving me the sass! That’s my boy!” Wade shouted and the younger man hoped that there was no one near who would come looking because of all the noise. 

Concentrating for a second, he set to moving and wiggled around a bit, until he could slide towards the opening in the fence, while his hands shoved down one wire at a time.  
“That’s so hot,” Wade commented in a dark voice from the side but Peter could just grunt in response, he really needed to focus.  
“Pete, I’m gettin’ hard.”  
The young hero sighed and tried again to slide further in between the fences in hopes of freeing his foot. Little did he know the weathered material would cross out all his plans and began shaking and creaking under him.  
“OW, ow, ow, ow, help!” he cried out and felt the cut-off parts of wire poke through the costume on his ankle.

In an instand Wade was at his side and slung a muscular arm around his chest from behind, holding him up again.  
“I gotcha, lil’ Spidey,” he said in a serious tone and Peter clung to him, trying not to whine at the pain in his ankle.  
Wade busted out the multitool again and with a few snips cut right through the fence, all the while holding Peter up with one hand. Once he was on the other side, he groaned at the sight of a thin trickle of blood running down Peter’s leg and dripping on the street.  
When he began cutting off the wires on the second fence, Peter tried really hard not to flinch, when some parts were pulled out of his leg. 

Eventually Wade could lift him out of his trap and arranged him bridal-style on his arms.  
“Thank you, ugh, ouch,” Peter beathed, before reaching down and carefully examining his wounds. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Wade look away, jaw clenched.  
“Are you allright?” he instinctively asked and the Merc scoffed.  
“Are _you_?!”  
“Ugh, yeah, I guess. I’ll just stop the bleeding and then web us home, I really don’t feel like walking.”  
“Okay ...,” Wade mumbled while Peter shot a web onto the wound to seal it. Later, when they were home, he would take the time to clean it properly and put a bandage around.  
“Are you really not looking right now?” the younger man asked and slid out of his boyfriend’s hold to test if he could stand on his injured foot. Wasn’t that much of a good idea. Wade still didn’t even look in his direction, there was a line between his eyebrows that clearly showed through the mask.  
“I just ... can’t ...”  
“Usually you don’t seem to have this problem,” Peter mentioned and checked his shooters briefly for how much web there was left.  
“Well, I ... can’t. Don’t harrass me and get that ass home!” he shouted and crossed his arms over his chest. Despite the stinging pain from the still bleeding wound on his ankle, Peter grinned up at him.  
“So you can’t see blood? Is that your ultimate weakness?”  
“I ain’t havin’ no stupid weaknesses!”  
“Well, you can explain on the way home. Hold on,” Peter said and turned his back to Wade, who huffed outraged.  
“No way, you hold on! C’mon, up there!” the older man commanded and they ended up whistling through the air with Peter on Wade’s back like a jetpack. The young hero had his legs locked around Wade’s waist, one arm slung across the broad chest, and one wrist stretched out to shoot the webs.  
“So, you tell me now why you didn’t look?” Peter asked over the city noise that brushed by under them. A brief pause, where Wade took a deep breath.  
“Because I don’t wanna see you hurt! I can’t stand seeing you bleed and in pain and all that, it’s fucking torture!”

Now it was Peter who fell silent for the next block they flew over, then he shot his web at a crane and had the two of them dangling from it, far over the next buildings.  
“You’re sweet,” he breathed gently and kissed the top of Wade’s head. The older man sighed and Peter imagined him blushing slightly under the mask.  
“Yeah, whatever. Let’s ... let’s get home ...,” he mumbled and Peter grinned.  
“Gonna carry me inside and play doctor?”  
“Sweetie, when you go on teasin’ me like that I ain’t gonna do nothin’.”  
“Oh, but you could also tease back, Dr. Wilson.”  
“Ugh, stop that now! Or you’re not gonna get any, tonight!”  
“How mean!” Peter laughed and webbed them through the air again, just a few blocks from home. 

Once inside their apartment, Wade insised on him to sit down on the sofa while he cleaned and treated the cut wounds on his ankle. He even kissed the bandage when he was done, and the spot over it, right on Peter’s shin.  
And a bit higher ... and higher ...


End file.
